


The Love Of All

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Youtube (RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dinner dates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Valentine's Day, fluff fluff fluff, just a little, ok maybe i lied, there is a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: It was Valentine's Day at Ego Inc.





	The Love Of All

Edward Iplier was never sure of the day.

Sure, he was in his clinic every day, but that didn't mean he knew the date. Half the time he forgot the what day of the week it was, and most of the time he didn't know what time it was. This lead to multiple 12 hour shifts that he didn't realize he was taking. The Host never liked this very much, he knew, but Edward couldn't help it. He was a doctor, and that meant doing doctor things.

Like forget it was Valentine's Day, and that The Host had set up a nice dinner for the two of them.

Edward was currently filling out one of the many forms for his patients, mindlessly reading them and signing them with messy writing. He was so damn tired, and it wasn't even 3 o'clock yet. At least, he didn't  _think_ it was 3 o'clock yet...

"Dr. Iplier?" asked one of the nurses, Nurse Dorthy if he remembered correctly. 

Edward looked up, giving an exhausted smile and running his fingers through his hair. "How may I help you?" he questioned as brightly as he could. It wasn't working much.

He nurse gave her own smile and shook her head. "The man with the blindfold is here to see you. He says you should have been with him at dinner 2 hours ago."

Edward felt himself pale. What? That couldn't of happened, he set an alarm and everything, and plus it wasn't even 3 yet-

The doctor was suddenly on his feet, searching around for a clock, for a time, anything. 

"It's 7:30 if you must know, doctor," the nurse said.

Edward froze when he heard the time. 7:30? But how? That couldn't be right-

He picked up his phone, which had somehow made it's way across the room on a pile of paperwork that the doctor had yet to go through. On the home screen, he could see the timer he set, going off. 

Apparently he had put the damn thing on silent.

Cursing himself, Edward gathered his things, rambling to the nurse as he did.

"I'm sorry to just leave like this, but I promised to be somewhere as you heard- can you please just put the papers into stacks? It shouldn't take _too_  long, I'll give you a bonus if you want-"

 _"Doctor,"_  the nurse cut off gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go, enjoy yourself this Valentine's day. You deserve it."

Edward looked at her, confusion crossing his features. "It's Valentine's Day?" he squeaked, eyes wide.

The nurse rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door. "Go spend time with you boyfriend, doctor!" she laughed.

The Ego gave his own awkward chuckle, hoping that The Host wouldn't be  _too_ mad at him. He briskly walked towards the reception area, where he knew the other Ego would be. When he got there, he wasn't disappointed.

The Host was staring (probably not the best word choice) at him already, using his Sight to know where the doctor would be. A small grin that only The Host could give was on his face, pearly teeth showing and head tilted. Edward felt himself blush, quickly walking to the other. 

The Host probably knew about the bush as well.

"Hello, my dear doctor," The Host said, a bit of teasing in his voice. "The Host believe's you forgot about our date, did you not?"

Edward's blush grew. "H-hey! I didn't forget... I just uh, lost track of time..." he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he would forget something as important as this.

One of the Host's eyebrows raised. "Oh? And The Host also supposed that you remembered it was Valentine's Day, correct?"

Edward fumbled over his words. "I'm sorry, okay! I just lost track of time-"

The Host gave a small chuckle, grabbing the doctors hands with his own. "Don't worry about it, my dear doctor. The Host is not mad, he wishes he could have gotten to you sooner, but he was occupied trying to set up everything."

The doctor let out a sigh of relief. Yes, he knew logically the The Host would never get mad at him for something as mundane as this, but it still nagged at him that he forgot.

"The Host wonders if he and the good doctor should make their way to dinner, seeing as they were already late."

Edward nodded, knowing the The Host would be able to tell even without him saying anything. 

Moving to only grab one of Edward's hands, the blind Ego laced their fingers together tightly. It was nice, the feeling of The Host's hands, how warm and callused they were, Edward thought. Together, the couple walked out of the clinic, saying goodbye to many of the various nurses and doctors they met on their way out.

When they both excited the clinic, they instantly found themselves at Ego Inc. Edward let The Host lead him, listening to his mumbling of narrations and gentle squeezing of his hand whenever they arrived at their destination. The doctor could feel his eyes widen at the sight.

The room was absolutely gorgeous, lit elegantly with many different candles that admitted a faint aroma. In the center was a table, covered in a red, silky looking cloth and many foods that both The Host and Edward greatly enjoyed, accompanied by a vase of Forget-Me-Nots. Pink and white hearts dotted the room, setting the whole, 'it's Valentine's Day and I wanted to be romantic,' vibe.

"Does the good doctor like it?" The Host asked with what Edward could almost mistake for nervousness, grip on his hand tightening. 

Edward turned towards the other Ego, smiling widely up at him. Going on his toes slightly, he gave a small peck on The Host's lips before saying, "I love it almost as much as I love you." 

A dusting of pink made it's way onto The Host's face, and Edward silently congratulated himself for making the other Ego doing so. The Host always managed to do that to him, embarrass him and get him flustered with a few simple words and a gesture. 

"If the good doctor loves it so much, The Host's suggests that they eat the dinner instead of just staring at it," The Host says, the blush already starting to leave his cheeks. 

Edward nodded, walking over to the table with The Host in tow. 

Just before they both sat down, The Host turned the doctor around to give him a proper kiss, cupping his cheek slightly. Edward smiled into it, loving the feeling of them being so close. After a few moment, The Host pulled and said,

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear." 

 

_Elsewhere in Ego Inc..._

 

Dark stared at the roses shoved into his hands. 

They were beautiful, each rose a completely different color then the next, everything from blood red, fuchsia purple, and pale blue to hot pink, vibrant green and snow white. All together, they were wrapped up in a pink and red ribbon, tied perfectly into a bow. 

Using just his fingertips, Dark ran over each rose, feeling the soft and delicate petals. The smell was nice too, surprisingly not overwhelmingly strong, but enough to tell they weren't fake.

"Do you like them?"

Dark's head snapped up at the voice, finding himself face to face with Wilford. He felt his face flush and stepped back to give them some more room. The mustached Ego didn't seem to care or notice, just looked at him with a large smile on his face. 

"I ah," Dark cleared his throat, trying to brush it off. "They are very nice. Thank you, Wilford."

Wilford's smile seemed to grow larger, if that was even possible. 

"Ha! I knew you'd like them!" He stepped back into the darker Egos personal space, wrapping his arms around him hugging him tightly, quickly spinning him around. 

"H-hey!" Dark sputtered, blush coming back with full force. "Put me down!"

Wilford didn't put him down, but he did stop spinning, which was a good start. The way the other Ego looked at Dark gave him tingly feelings all throughout his limbs and butterflies in his stomach. The lovely smile, eyes filled with adoration and love, everything about the expression made Dark want to curl up in a little ball and try to make it go away, as much as he loved it.

"I love you," Wilford whispered.

Dark's heart stopped for a brief second. "I love you too," he managed to whisper back, heart beating rapidly.

Slowly enough so that Dark could protest, but not so slow that it would take an eternity, Wilford leaned in, heading straight for his mouth. Dark let him, feeling Wilford's warm lips on his own cooler ones. Neither Ego pressed in further than that, just allowing themselves to feel the other. 

After a few seconds, they both pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dark."

 

_Elsewhere in Ego Inc..._

 

"How many times must I tell you? Engaging in human activities such as this will only further corrupt your code."

Bing pouted at this, trying to show Google the card he had made him. The android felt really proud finishing it before Valentine's Day, and now the person he wanted to give it to was refusing it! It was frustrating to say the least.

"Common, Googs," Bing whined, waving the card in front of him. "What harm is there is loosening up a little bit? Please, just take the card."

The other android looked up from his work, disconnecting himself from the computer he was attached to. Robotic movements (ha ha) allowed him to stand up, his neon blue eyes behind glasses piecing into Bing's orange ones. 

Bing suddenly felt nervousness flood his system. Sure, Google had always been taller than him, but now he seemed like a giant, looking down at some puny ant as it tried to dance.

Without a second thought (when did he ever?), Bing shoved the homemade card into the others hands. The robotic Ego looked taken back at first before excepting it, staring at all the glitter and stickers that went into decorating it, a bright daisy attached to the front. 

Opening the card, Google found more glitter, more stickers, and words written in shiny markers that read,  _'Happy Valentine's day! My Beeps for you!   ~Bing.'_

The serious android, despite him saying he finds human things like this pointless and unworthy of his time, found his systems heat up in what felt like affection for the other android. 

"Thank you, Bing-" he looked up only to be met with Bing's extremely close face. Before he could process anything, the other Ego quickly gave a kiss to his check, running away before Google could say anything. Dazed, Google's fixated on the spot where Bing was just a few seconds ago. His cheek's became alight with what he thought was fire, but a speedy check found it was only what humans called a  _blush._

Blinking slowly, Google found himself saying into the empty room,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bing."

 

_Elsewhere in Ego Inc..._

 

Bim hummed lightly, walking around his garden and watering his plants as he went. 

As he walked, he noticed the empty spots where he had given other Egos flowers of some kind.

A bunch of Forget-Me-Not's missing from the rest, where he had given them to The Host for his and Dr. Iplier's dinner date.

Various roses picked, one of every color. The ones that Wilford asked if he could have.    

A single daisy gone, not as noticeable as the other two, but enough that Bim made a note in his head about it. Bing had shuffled up to him, softly muttering, wondering if it was okay to take one. The show host just smiled at him, telling him of course he could have one. It was only one daisy, after all. 

And plus, the shining smile he got in return was worth it.

Bim continued to water the plants, trying not to dwell on the fact that he didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's day with. Yes, this was the first one he's had since his creation, yet he couldn't help but feel that weird hole in his heart that never seems to go away.

Dr. Iplier and The Host were defiantly head over heals for each other; anyone with half a brain and a pair of ears would be able to tell you that.

Dark and Wilford, while they never flat out stated it, had some sort of chemistry between them. You could see how one visibly relax when the other enter the room, how Wilford became more stable, and how Dark's cold exterior melted just a little bit.

And Bing and Google... Bim wasn't sure about them. They always seemed to have some sort if love hate relationship going on, Google quick to remind the other android that he was a defect, while Bing would always defy him, no matter what. But in the end, the two would do anything for each other.

Bim pushed down the feeling bubbling up in his chest, he didn't want to deal with it right now.

Right now, all he wanted was his garden, the one he had promised to take care of. 

As he was doing this task, a loud,  _pop!_ filled the garden, startling Bim so badly that he dropped his watering can.

Eyes wide, he snapped his head towards the source of the sound, finding Yandere. The Ego immanently calmed down, putting a hand over his racing heart. 

"Geez Yan!" he exclaimed, giving a breathless laugh. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The younger Ego's head was down, hands knotting together in front of him, bright red hair falling over his eyes.

Bim tilted his head in confusion. Usually the other wasn't this quiet, a bubbly ball of energy much like Wilford was. Was something wrong?

"Are you alright, Yan?" he asked gently, taking a step closer to the other. 

When the school boy only shuffled his feet in response, Bim knew something was up. But what would trouble someone as powerful and as care free as Yan?

Going through all the possible scenarios, Bim came up with one that was the most likely: he was trying to impress his current Senpai, but didn't know how. It  _was_ Valentine's Day after all, the holiday of being with loved ones and trying to be with the one you loved. Bim knew the feeling.

Mumbling to himself, Bim went through all the flowers in his head, thinking of the perfect one for Yan. An idea came to his head, and he briskly walked over to the cheery blossom tree he kept in the back.

Standing on his toes, the show host grabbed one of the lower hanging branch's and gently snapped in off. Carrying the branch over to Yan, he made some adjustments to it, breaking off the little annoying strands, fluffing the flowers, and grabbing a yellow ribbon he had on him to tie a bow around them. He finished as he stopped in front of the school boy, handing out the little bouquet to him. 

Yan's head looked up a bit, but not enough that Bim could see his face. The other Ego hesitantly grabbed the branch, observing it cautiously. 

"What's this for?" he asked innocently, almost to soft to hear.

Bim's eyebrows furrowed at the words. When has Yan ever spoken this tamely, this softly? He sure couldn't remember a time where he did. 

"Well, you could give those to your Senpai for Valentine's Day, if you'd like... is that not why you came...?" he trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself. If Yan wasn't trying to impress his Senpai, that what would he be here for? The other Ego rarely ever talked to him, at  _all._ It was usually Dark and Wilford's job to be the parents, not him. 

At that, Yan lifted his head all the way up, revealing red eyes and puffy cheeks, clear signs that he had been crying. 

"Senpai already has a Valentine. They don't need me," Yan sniffed, wiping away a stray tear with his hand.

Bim could feel his heart contract at the statement. He knew exactly what that felt like, rejection without ever confessing in the first place. He felt that every day of his life. 

"Aw, Yan," Bim started, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. He wanted to comfort him, he really did, but he didn't know how. Bim had only dealt with heartbreak one way: bottle it up inside and move on, and clearly that wouldn't help the other Ego out. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yan let out a sigh, causing his red bangs to fly up a little. "Can I just stay here? It's so calm, and the flowers are so pretty," he said in a small and meek voice.

Bim gave a smile. "Of course! Stay here as long as you'd like. It's usually just me here anyway's. It'll be nice to have some company." The other Ego nodded, bringing the cherry blossom tree branch closer to him and smelling them. He seemed calmer now, Bim noticed. More content, more relaxed. No more tears threatened to run down his face.

Bim went back to his earlier task, watering and caring for his plants. Yan watched him, occasionally moving around to look at the others plants and smell them. The branch never left his grasp. 

Later, Bim lost sight of the school boy. He didn't leave, did he? It was unlikely, seeing that Bim didn't here another pop that he associated with him teleporting. Wandering through the garden, Bim finally found the other Ego under the cherry blossom tree. He was staring up in wonder at the tree, a few of the petals falling on the ground around him. It was at that moment that Bim remembered where Yan was created: a video game based around keeping your Senpai from falling in love with others, which he had just failed to do. Many of the times the rivals would confess their love under a cherry blossom tree, which was said to be good luck. To him, the tree must seem sacred, like another world, reminding him of where he came from.

"It's so pretty," Yan whispered dreamily, rocking back and forth on his heals. 

"It is, isn't it?" Bim said, walking up beside Yan and looking up at the tree himself. A petal landed on his glasses, and he gingerly picked in up with his index finger and thumb, feeling the fuzzy texture of it.

Yan nodded in agreement with Bim, his eyes wide in amazement. He looked even younger like this, Bim thought. Without worrying over his next love or on a killing spree, the school boy could be nice company.

Closing his own eyes, Bim took in a deep breath of air, the sweet smell of the cherry blossom filling his senses. A few seconds later, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he opened eyes to see Yan, shyly holding up a handful of cherry blossom petals. Bim opened his mouth to ask Yan what he was doing, but before be could, the other Ego reached up to place the petals all over him. They decorated his shoulders, got caught in his glasses, were sprinkled in his hair. Bim allowed the other to do so, loving the smile that appeared on his face.

"Now you're just as pretty as the flowers, Bim-Sama," he said happily, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Bim reached to place his own singular petal on Yan's head, who giggled at the action.

"I guess so Yan. I guess so."

Nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet, Yan leaned and placed a small kiss on Bim's nose. The other blinked in surprise, feeling his own blush appear. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Bim-Sama," said Yan, still looking at him with those adorable puppy eyes.

Bim smiled kindly in return. "Happy Valentine's day, Yan." 

  

 

 

 

 

 

         

      

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
